candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 September 2016
03:02 @NRN HI 03:02 Level 1966 unreleased ver mobile pic is Level 1961! 03:02 Oops 03:02 @NRN so you dont have level 1966 unreleased version mobile? 03:02 and change 1966 into 1961 as i see the page 03:03 I have 03:03 Wait in my phone I swapped the filename 03:05 Which ended up in swapping both 03:05 The 1966 pic was not uploaded 03:05 But it has the filename L 1961 M V1 in my phonr 03:06 @NRN so you upload the level 1966 pic now 03:06 unreleased mobile ver 03:10 Yes 03:11 @NRN done? 03:12 1969 unreleased web could be NI 03:12 done 03:12 1966 first pic moved to 1961 03:13 @NRN Level 1969 is Nearly Impossible on Unreleased??? 03:13 why? 03:20 Ingredients will get stuck into the leftmost and rightmost columns 03:23 @NRN you're rename the level 1966 wrong pic into 1961? 03:24 Yes 03:24 Then upload 1966 03:25 @NRN finished to upload 1966? 03:27 Yes 03:28 @NRN okay thank 03:28 I making notes some past unreleased levels 03:39 User blog:Edwin91476/Design It Yourself - LLDC Ok Mossy and NRN will you join my contest? 03:39 @Edwin I known 03:39 but I will join soon 03:40 but Infobox in Comment is not easy part 03:40 :( 03:40 Thread:375122 03:40 So you MUST use source editor start from NOW. 03:40 @Edwin Thread:375122 03:40 I use DCG to help fix the problem 03:40 but it not easy on Comment... 03:41 so I have to ask DCG again... 03:41 You may try to do it by yourself without asking DCG 03:41 I maybe join 03:42 I wont join, dont have level designer 03:42 @Edwin but without asking DCG otherwise template will be ended up with ugly and messy result on comments... 03:42 but still I can join 03:43 I have given a board so you can use Photoshop to place some elements there. 03:44 Okay then Mossy :) 03:44 I think I can use photoshop 03:44 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2492_(SCCS)_Notes.png And I can use smooth edge now :D 03:44 @Edwin then number of moves and number of candy colours? 03:44 Ill try but cant provide element notes 03:45 I know 03:45 What Mossy? 03:45 @Edwin because I have to copy the picture and adjust the size 03:45 but still can be messy... 03:46 But why you can join my previous contest with this board. 03:49 File:Mossy Mos Mario Idea 2 Notes.png I mean this board. 03:49 And o/ Emma 03:50 @Edwin I was remebered 03:51 were you now? 03:55 User blog:Edwin91476/Design It Yourself - LLDC Emma will you join my contest :P 03:56 idk how to make levels 03:58 It won't let me install the level maker 03:58 @Edwin Hi 03:58 Then do you know how to use gane maker? Tutorial can be seen in my wall and Mossy's wall. 03:58 oh 03:58 @Edwin Mixed Level is allowed on your contest? 03:59 yes 04:28 o/ Rose 04:29 Hi Edwin 04:29 A question: chemical formula of Ammonium nitrate 04:29 yes? 04:31 I'm very stuck at those formula. 04:32 the formula of ammonium is NH4 and nitrate is NO3 04:33 Ah it is. I wonder why sulphate is with O4 and nitrate is with O3 04:34 Then my quiz is wrong with all those with -ate 04:35 I don't know either. Nitrate and Carbonate are O3 and Sulphate and Phosphorate are O4 04:37 Phosphorate is O4 :/ I hope my coming exam won't failed in Chemistry. 04:38 My textbook haven't state all those clearly. 04:38 Yes, actually they have a charge 04:42 :/ I think I have chose a wrong subject...I think choose Geography will be better but we can't change the subject now :/ 04:42 o/ NRN 04:42 Why? Is it hard? :/ 04:42 Hi 04:43 Hard to know those. It seems isn't just "revise then can get a high marks" subject 04:44 It even is just chapter one of Chemistry 04:44 Well, these are actually a note given from my teacher before 04:44 @Edwin Hi 04:44 what line colours is spawn ingredients , mystery , candies? 04:45 This isn't chapter 1 for us 04:45 We isn't live in the same country :/ 04:45 But do you have the introduction chapter? 04:46 @Edwin I ask you what colour line is spawn ingredient , mystery candies and candies? 04:46 it isn't count as a chapter 04:46 Template:Board Info/doc @Mossy 04:46 That was the first chapter for us, but other chapters are more important 04:47 Ah minute I forgot it is the first chapter of secondary 4 :P 04:49 Well I have choice but to memorise these chemical formulas 04:49 *no choice 04:49 Chapter 1,2 are introduction and 3 are water and salt 04:49 I'm not on the water and salt chapter yet 04:50 4 are rock and minerals 5,6,7 are those chemical formula -_- 04:51 Those about flame test, "sliver nitrate solution test" those 04:52 flame test? Isn't these are group 1 elements? 04:53 Just include K, Na, Ca and Cu 04:56 We have Li but not Ca 04:56 Then what's the flame colour of Lithium 04:58 the flame colour of Li should be red 04:59 Calcium also is brick red. 05:04 we only studied about group 1 elements 05:06 Oh but we just studied group 1 in just sodium and potassium. 05:08 Finally done the worksteet -_- 05:13 This weekend have too much homework -_- 05:14 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2492_(SCCS)_Notes.png But still I have time to make this last night. 05:15 I think 18 moves is enough for this :P 05:15 homeworks can be stressful at time 05:15 I know 05:16 But it is just the start of the year :/ And how about that level? 05:28 Really stressful. 05:29 I still have internet instability, though. Refreshed a lot times just to enter chat and finally it just opened for this time... 05:29 @Flockky HI 05:29 I miss you 05:30 Miss ya too. 05:31 test 05:31 @Flockky Hard level galleries for three star I editted on yesterday 05:31 but not all with captions 05:31 Then I'll try to provide some level with captions. 05:31 @Flockky ok 05:31 @NRN HI 05:31 Hi 05:32 @NRN Today I making level of Edwin LCD 05:32 after an hour I have to go to a birthday party (of my uncle's grandmother) 05:32 test 05:32 @Rose HI 05:32 Well I have made one already in Edwin LDC 05:32 @Flockky I still uploading 05:32 Flockky PM 05:32 Hi flokky 05:33 o/ 05:33 o/ 05:33 @NRN I making some Level's Notes of Unreleased Levels (aka First Version Mobile) 05:33 example like Level 1191 05:33 etc 05:34 Saw my pm 05:34 Flockky 05:37 @Flockky I entry in Edwin LDC now 05:38 @NRN Hi test 05:38 Flokky pm 05:38 User blog:Edwin91476/Design It Yourself - LLDC 05:38 @NRN But Check my Message... 05:40 @Edwin HI 05:40 My LDC Message is error... 05:40 because infobox error.... 05:40 Thread:375122 05:40 I have to ask the DCG to help me fix the problem now... :( 05:41 Let me see... 05:42 @Edwin you see my error? 10:51 Hello? 10:52 Anyone here? 10:53 Well Andrey, fancy seeing you here haha. 10:53 Lol 10:53 How did you get here? xD 10:53 I came from the link on MW. 10:53 Oh well cool. 10:53 I just noticed that i'm blocked on MW lol 10:54 I think a few of you are. 10:54 Why is MW suddenly going into toxic every damn week? 10:55 Literally. 10:55 Because people are triggered. 10:55 And want to cause 100x more drama. 10:55 Independent got demoted by the way. 10:56 Independent was immature. 10:56 Everyone is in some way tho. 10:56 But he was so immature. 10:56 He was never serious. 10:56 Not everyone was arguing on the chat though. 10:56 Or swearing. 10:56 Yeah.. 10:57 Mantiix isn't blocked. 10:57 But he was the one who started it wasn't he? 10:57 Yes, i'm not angry with my block. 10:57 Kinda. Emma too. 10:57 Emma apologized she's kinda the victim. 10:57 I mean people harassed her, on her own wikia. 10:57 I got blocked for explaining things in my point of view. 10:58 Welcome to the world of power. 10:58 I'm starting to feel. 10:58 I think you guys got banned for milking the arguments. 10:58 Matt was bad, but he was right in terms. 10:59 Wikia was going toxic everyday, and all the immature people are getting staff positions. 10:59 People that hold the power are in control of everyone. 10:59 "milking" = "explaining things" 10:59 When someone has nothing to live or do for, they give up. 10:59 I will leave MW someday. 10:59 For real. 11:00 I think we all will. 11:00 The ones who have nothing left are the most dangerous, remember that. 11:00 for example 11:01 Gunshow is gone? 11:01 MHM will now whine about how he won, and how we all got what we deserved. 11:01 Yeah I guess. 11:01 MHM hasn't won, if screwing up the system is winning than he's just as bad. 11:02 He will never win. 11:04 All he does is whine about karma. 11:05 Hi 11:06 Hello 11:06 What are you talking about 11:08 Does anyone know Emma is boy? 11:08 the name just distracts 11:09 Emmaliese401? 11:09 Is a boy? 2016 09 18